Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises
by Alphadude007
Summary: Sequel to GoL: A Shadow Forms - After years of waiting, the Shadow has been freed and begins his plans for global liberation. As he seeks to raise his army from flesh and dark magic, Canterlot prepares for war as Princesses Celestia and Luna seek ancient answers to current dilemmas. With dark days ahead, the spirits of the Guardians wait patiently for those that are to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 1-Freedom's Aftermath**

**-Malakh Kingdom: 10,000 Years Before Discord's Imprisonment-**

Paradise. Simply put, paradise. If there was a word to describe the realm of the Malakhs, it was that.

Morning Light strode down the golden walkways, the gleaming light above the realm shining down on everyone in the kingdom. Morning smiled as a gentle breeze brushed past his face while his daylight shone upon him. _What a glorious day_, he thought. Being the bringer of light, of course he took pride in his work. Every Malakh had a duty to perform in the kingdom, be it caretaking for that which the One had created, devoted praise-singers, guarding the One's palace, the Apostolate, or in Morning Light's case, the bringing of daylight to mark transitions between twenty-four hour periods. All activities were under the One's supervision, of course. Nothing in the kingdom happened without His knowing.

_I'm sure there won't be any wrongdoing found in a meeting of the Ancients_, Morning figured. _If anything, the annual Worship ceremony would be a delight to the One._

Morning's golden eyes were drawn to a pair of toga-clad Malakhs as they waved at him.

The Malakh on the right spoke up. "Good day to you, Morning Light!"

"Ah, the bringer of light. Why grace us with your presence?" The second asked.

Morning smiled back at the two. "Just making my way over to the Apostolate. Why not take a stroll through our splendid city?"

"Well may the One smile upon you in your endeavors," the first Malakh said as he raised his index finger towards the sky in reverence.

Morning flashed a smile as he continued down the road. "And to you as well."

As he walked down the road, Morning fished the ideas list he had prepared for the council meeting. They'd told him to ready some plans for how the Worship would be prepared and he'd made sure to put one hundred and ten percent into how the One was to be celebrated that day.

_With Worship being in about a week, it shouldn't take long to implement my plans should they be decided upon._ Oh what was he thinking? Of course his plans would be chosen. How could they not be? _I doubt anyone else put the amount of work into the planning as I did, but I guess I'll soon find out._

Morning looked up to see the Apostolate standing opulently before him. Before him was a single golden cylindrical tower that stretched into the limitless expanse above, far beyond the sight of anyone else in the kingdom. At the top was the One's throne room, a place that a select few had entered. Such a privilege had not yet been bestowed upon Morning Light, however. But this year, the plans he constructed for the Worship would surely grant him an audience with the One.

_Well, let's not dilly-dally then. Apostolate, here I come. _With that thought, Morning Light picked up the pace of his walk as he neared the Apostolate.

**-Canterlot Castle: Present Day-**

As soon as the Friendship Express from Ponyville had pulled into Canterlot station and slowed to a stop, the doors to the passenger cars flew open. Loved ones flew into the arms of their special someponies, ponies in business attire exited with their briefcases in hoof, and other travellers with suitcases on wheels rolled out of the car. From the front-most passenger car, six ponies and a young dragon stepped onto the station platform. A sea of ponies going to and fro on the station met them.

_What's going on here?_ Twilight's eyes narrowed in befuddlement.

"Helloooo, Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie jumped from the train, stood up, and held her front hooves open as if to receive the city in a big hug.

"Thank you, mister conductor," Fluttershy turned to say as she and her friends exited the train.

All Aboard tipped his hat in response. "My pleasure, ma'am. Make sure to-" Before he could finish, a pair of golden-armored guards marched through the crowd towards the stopped train.

"You are the conductor for this train, correct?" one of the guards, a white unicorn, inquired.

The pony conductor's eyes darted back and forth under the gazes of the guardsponies. "Umm, yes. I am."

The second guard, a light grey earth pony, opened his mouth to speak. "Then by order of Princess Celestia, you are hereby prosecuted under-"

"It's okay, sirs," a voice from their side. The guardsponies looked to see Twilight standing before them, her chest thrust outward with authority. "This conductor means no disrespect to the law. I ordered him to continue this train's journey to Canterlot."

The two guards swiftly dropped to one knee. "Apologies, your Highness," the grey guard said. "Shall we inform Princess Celestia of your arrival?"

Twilight shook her head. "No need. Also, why the increase in security here?"

"The princess has ordered the Citadel Initiative into action. We are tasked with guarding this station to make sure the transfer of civilians goes smoothly," the white pony answered.

"Citadel what-now?" Applejack cocked an eyebrow at the phrase.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot divulge the Initiative's details in public for disclosure purposes," the white guard stepped in. "If you wish for us to escort you to the castle for a debrief from Princesses Celestia and Luna, we would be happy to oblige."

"There will be no need, sirs," Twilight responded as she sidestepped a pony that was boarding the train. "We can get to the castle on our own."

The dark grey guard nodded. "Very well, Princess. Come on, Marble. Let's get back to our post." With that, the two guards disappeared back into the multicolored horde.

"Jeez. What's with this crowd?" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings to get above the group and see how far the crowd stretched. The subsequent dropping of her jaw gave her friends all they needed to know as to the crowd's size.

Rarity gave a displeased huff. "Well this 'Citadel Initiative' obviously has something to do with it. But how are we going to get past this crowd?"

"Well the castle isn't too far from the station," Spike spoke up. "We should be able to just walk there."

The seven looked ahead, their shoulders sagging as the sea of ponies continued to slosh about in front of them, a few of which began walking towards the train.

"Is this the train to leave?"

"Didn't they say airships would be taking us away from here?"

"I don't remember the guards saying anything about trains."

Twilight and her friends sidestepped the approaching group of ponies as the conductor intercepted their inquiries. Slowly, the group of seven began their trudge their way through the variegated mass of ponies.

After a few moments, Twilight looked behind her to confirm that all her friends were accounted for. "Stick together, everypony. Don't want to get lost in this crowd."

Applejack scratched the side of her head as she dodged a couple of unicorns. "Well whatever's going on, ponies sure are getting antsy around here."

"I couldn't agree more," Rarity chimed in while she nudged her way past a top hat wearing pegasus. "I've never seen the city this bustling before."

Spike leapt upon Twilight's back to avoid being trampled. "Me neither. I don't recall Canterlot being this crowded even while we lived here, Twilight."

"Well the sooner we can get to the princesses, the sooner we can get some answers as to what's going on," Twilight spoke up. With that, she renewed her efforts to push through the crowd towards the pearlescent castle.

**-North Equestrian Airspace: Present Day-**

Regicide. Murder. Betrayal. Calamity. Helplessness. Fang sat at the corner of the balloon and stared into the horizon. The image of Chrysalis's dead body underneath Chassis's green fangs flashed in his mind over and over again. Greed. Disloyalty. Anger. Revenge. Bloodlust. Fang ground his teeth together so hard it hurt. His face contorted into one of fury. Chassis would pay for his treason. Fang promised himself that he would see Chassis die the same way he killed his queen.

Chrysalis. She was willing to give everything for the hive. She had given everything, but was stolen from the hive by one of her own. Tears welled up in Fang's blue eyes.

"Fang, are you alright?"

Fang snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Cipha looking concernedly at him. The changeling took in a shaky breath. "Yeah… I'm fine," he said between clenched teeth.

Cipha's eyebrows knit together at the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Fang, I know that you're mad, but-"

"I'm not mad, Cipha. I'm alright." Fang turned back and resumed his gaze at the mountainous skyline from whence they'd come.

"Fang…" Cipha began but was met with Fang's revealing silence. _Later._ She turned back to see Trixie staring at the balloon basket's floor. "Trixie, how are you doing?"

Trixie's angry eyes rose to meet Cipha's. "Been better."

Cipha walked over to the unicorn and raised an arm to put over Trixie's shoulder.

"Don't. Touch me," Trixie shot. Cipha instantly retracted her arm. "Do we have a destination?"

Cipha's eyebrow rose. "We don't. Why?"

"Because I have one." Trixie strode over to the ropes of the balloon. Standing up on her hind hooves, she wrapped the ropes around her forelegs. "We're going to Canterlot."

"Canterlot?" Cipha's eyebrows furrowed together at the choice in destination.

"Yes, Canterlot, where you two will be tried and imprisoned for ponynapping."

Fang's head shot around to face Trixie's. "We are not going back to Canterlot only for you to have us put in a cell!"

"And who's going to stop me? Two changelings that don't have a queen anymore?" As Fang's muscles tightened for him to pounce, Trixie aimed her horn up at the balloon. " Try it and I will blow this balloon out of the sky."

"Hey!" Cipha dove between the two. "Fang, we will discuss this later, but for now, control yourself! And Trixie, that was severely uncalled for. Yes, our queen is dead. No, that does not give you the right to criticize our actions."

Trixie's eyes narrowed at the female changeling. "You tricked me into going up to that mountain with you, forced me to free some Celestia-knows-how-powerful being, and you're saying I can't complain? Who the buck do you think you are?!"

Silence hung heavy in the balloon basket, only the whooshing of passing high-altitude winds daring to break it.

"Okay," Cipha conceded. "Take us to Canterlot. Throw us in the dungeons so that we may never be seen or heard from again. Just let us have our say before you do so."

Fang's enraged eyes widened at her words. "But Cipha, Chassis-"

"Let him wallow in his treachery, Fang," Cipha was quick to cut off. "Nothing we can do will bring Chrysalis back." Cautiously, she lay a perforated hoof on his shoulder. "For now, all we can do is wait."

Fang's head dipped down towards the basket floor beneath him as he considered his options. After a few moments, he heaved a sigh and looked back up at Cipha.

"Alright. I will comply for now, Cipha. But mark my words, that motherbucker will pay for what he did."

Trixie looked back and forth between the two changelings. "We're still going to Canterlot, you know. That little exchange did not help your cases any."

"It wasn't supposed to," Cipha turned back to the unicorn and gave her an accepting look. "But before we get locked away in Canterlot, think you can grant us one final request?"

Trixie grimaced at the demand. "And what request is that? I cannot guarantee that your wish will be fulfilled."

"We would like to seek an audience with the princesses of Equestria," Cipha said as she gestured to herself and Fang. Seeing Trixie's eyebrows rise at the request, Cipha continued. "I know it seems a bit outlandish, but somepony has to know what we saw. You only know what the creature looked like and that it's been set loose. What everypony else wouldn't know is the context of that knowledge. Something that we can provide."

Trixie retightened her hold on the ropes. "Context? What do you mean?"

"The things we did prior to our finding of the creature," Fang spoke up. "Why we did it. How we found it. The basis for our entire mission needs to become known. You saw that thing, Trixie. You know just as well as we do that it's dangerous, so let us speak our part."

Her eyes darted from side to side as Trixie thought about it. Grinding her teeth, she nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do when we get to Canterlot. But no promises."

"It's all we'll need. After that, you can leave us to rot and forget all of this ever happened." A slight smile flittered across Cipha's face before she turned to face the horizon with Fang. "Now let's go. Canterlot awaits us."

Ahead of them stood a lone mountain, the silhouetted castle standing tall on its side.

**Thus begins the second story in the Guardians of Light series, A Shadow Rises. With finals all done and Christmas break underway, I should be able to put out more chapters for both ASR and my second MLP paintball fic during the upcoming month. Having said that, I hope you guys liked this first chapter and, as always, review/critique!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before reading this chapter, a quick little notification. There will be pretty violent content in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with reading such content, then skip the sections that begin and end with a *. Having said that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review/critique!**

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 2-Liberation**

**-Changeling Hive-**

Two figures flashed over the treetops that stood over the mucky bog. Chassis, now Brutus, surveyed the surroundings of his former home. The croaking of frogs, bubbling mud, and sullen tree limbs had once given him a sense of familiarity, a place of belonging.

_Now I seek greater things than just the mires of the hive._ Brutus closed his glazed red eyes and smiled as he flapped his newly reshaped wings.

The Shadow flew alongside his new servant as his bright yellow eyes scanned the bog. Trees, mud, and myriads of living creatures to draw energy from. Perfect.

_You promised me blood, Master__,_ Siphon, the spirit of the Shadow's hoof blade, spoke into the Shadow's mind.

_And you have had it__,_ the Shadow responded. _I take it that Raspian was not enough for you?_

_He was but a morsel. I desire a meal, my liege._

The yellow-eyed alicorn flashed a fanged grin. _You desire a meal, Siphon? Perhaps, out of my generosity, I will grant you a feast for your patience._

A red light pulsed around the black gauntlet, and the Shadow could feel Siphon's eagerness. _Your kindness knows no bounds, my lord._

"We're here," Brutus spoke up.

The Shadow turned his attention from his minion to where Brutus's hoof was pointing. Ahead of them lay a massive craggy rock wall, at the base of which was a large entryway into a tunnel.

Brutus's eyes narrowed in disgust at the entrance as they approached it. "The hive lies just beyond that tunnel."

"And this entrance is the only way in or out?" The Shadow raised an eyebrow at Brutus.

The changeling's features took on an eager look. "It is."

"Soon the weakness of Chrysalis will be purged from this place," the Shadow said with a smile. "You have done well to reveal those who need to be liberated."

Brutus bowed his head in reverence. "Thank you, master."

The dark pair glided down towards the rocky floor of the cave and landed as soon as they got in.

Brutus turned to the Shadow and raised an eyebrow. "So, we just march in and declare them freed from Chrysalis's reign and allow the rest of the hive to join us?"

"We announce their freedom and offer them to join us voluntarily," the Shadow replied.

"And if they do not accept?"

The Shadow's eyebrows knit together in determination. "Then we free them from an oppression they are not aware of. Either way, it is for the betterment of the changelings in this hive."

"Then after you, sire," Brutus said as he lowered his head and gestured down the rocky tunnel.

"Thank you, Brutus." The Shadow began to walk down the tunnel, but then stopped and turned back to face the converted changeling. "Should you assist me with this, then your loyalty to me will be secured. No second thoughts?"

Brutus's form stiffened. "I gave up the hive the moment my fangs pierced Chrysalis's body. I am loyal to you and you alone, Shadow."

The Shadow gave an approving nod. "Excellent, then let's be on our way. We mustn't keep our future subjects waiting."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of going down the tunnel, the Shadow saw an opening at the end of the stone corridor. Through the opening, dozens of changelings could be seen flying back and forth as they carried out their daily duties. Love pods hung from the ceiling and sat on the floor, most of them empty, and cast a faded green light on the cave chamber.<p>

A confident smirk graced the Shadow's mouth as he strode through the opening and into the entryway of the hive's main chamber. The first to react to the Shadow's presence were the two spear-wielding guards that flanked the tunnel entrance. No sooner had the Shadow entered the chamber that a pair of spears crossed themselves in front of him. It took a moment for a few drones to catch sight of him and stop what they were doing. Soon other changelings took notice of their fellow workers stopping their work and looked to see what they were looking at. Within a few moments, everyone's attention was directed onto the dark newcomer and the changeling at his side.

The two parties exchanged silence as a moment of tension hung thick in the air.

_Calm before the storm__,_ the Shadow thought as he opened his mouth. "Residents of the changeling hive," he declared. "You are now free!"

Many changelings swapped confused looks at the statement as the two guards' spear arms tensed.

"Free from what?" one of the changelings hovering in the air asked.

"For years you have languished under Queen Chrysalis's rule! Every day you starve, hoping for some way out of your current situation. I am here to give you all salvation!"

"You were the being she sought to free, aren't you?" another changeling spoke up. "Well, where is our queen?"

The Shadow gestured towards Brutus. "This is Brutus, the first of your hive to stand with me in my crusade. Your queen, however, was not so willing to join me."

"What did you do with our queen?" a third changeling demanded.

"She paid the price for her choice of loyalty," the Shadow replied. Worried murmurs shot through the crowd of changelings at the answer. "That is why I have come to you, those that have no ruler, to be your ruler. Ally yourselves with me, and I promise you great power and a wealth of love so large that you will never hunger again!"

"You murdered Queen Chrysalis!" an armor-clad changeling guard down on the floor below shouted, pointing a perforated hoof at the alicorn. "I swore loyalty to the hive, not to any one ruler! And I wouldn't dare serve a murderous usurper!"

Shouts of agreement with the guard rose up from the changeling crowd. Cries of murder, unworthy of rule, and threats were hurled at the Shadow, but his mouth curved into a smile at all of them.

"So you shall not serve me willingly," the Shadow's uttered. "Then serve me by the edge of my blade!"

The Shadow raised his gauntleted hoof and a gleaming steel blade shot from it. Quick as a flash, he ran the blade through the chest of the guard on his left and just as swiftly pulled it out and slashed the blade across the second guard's throat. Both collapsed to the ground as green blood oozed from their wounds.

Gasps of shock and screams sounded from the changelings from the deaths. Cries to run rose up from the crowd as many began to fly farther into the cave away from the entrance.

The changeling guard down below lit up his horn as a sword drew itself from the scabbard at his side. "Kill the usurper! Avenge your queen!"

The Shadow and Brutus began to descend down the walkway from the tunnel entrance as changeling guards mobbed him from their positions. As the guards rapidly approached, the Shadow gave Brutus a nod. Brutus reciprocated the gesture and the two charged to meet the guards.

Just before the guards reached them, the Shadow's horn began to glow. A blinding light flashed from the Shadow's horn. Many of the changelings staggered backward into their comrades, others stumbled forward and covered their eyes.

The Shadow thrust his hoof once again, sending his blade through the chest of one of the guards, who let out a cry as the hoof blade went through his lungs. A red glow pulsated from the gauntlet as dark magic was injected into the guard's being. Less than a second after the Shadow retracted his blade from the body, the guard's form began convulsing. The corpse writhed and twitched for a moment until its eyes opened to reveal red eyes like Brutus'. With an unnatural shriek, the guard's crumpled form shot up and charged wildly into the midst of the recovering squad of guards.

Brutus took the chance to pounce on another guard and sink his fangs into the guard's neck as the converted guard knocked another changeling to the ground and took a bite from its victim's throat.

The Shadow extended his wings and swooped into the middle of the guards that were just beginning to stand back up.

"I gave you all a choice! And you rejected my offer." The Shadow plunged his blade into the torso of a changeling that was trying to get up. "So then reap the consequences of your decision!" With that, his blade flew through the throat of a changeling guard that just got to its hooves.

One changeling guard's horn began to glow green as he stood up, only for the Shadow to swiftly slice off the horn's tip. The guard let out an agonized scream for only a moment before another red-eyed changeling pounced.

Pretty soon there were only a handful of guards remaining as the Shadow and Brutus made their way through their ranks.

"Fall back!" the first changeling guard shouted to the remaining guards as he spread his wings to fly away, only for a yellow magical field to envelope his body and hold him in place.

The guard felt the yellow magic turn him around to face the dark alicorn and his red-eyed changeling. His eyes went wide at the familiarity of the changeling's face. "Chassis? I-is that you?" The snarl Brutus gave answered the changeling's question. "What happened to you?"

Brutus gave the guard a deranged smile as the Shadow plunged his blade into another incapacitated changeling's chest. "I was given freedom, freedom that you refused. But no matter, all will soon serve the Shadow, as must you." He didn't give the changeling a second to speak before jamming his fangs into the guard's throat.

The Shadow looked up from his soon-to-be converts to see a young changeling guard running away. He turned to Brutus and gestured down the cave. "I will deal with him. Continue with the liberation."

"With pleasure." Brutus spread his wings and took off after the retreating changelings.

The alicorn then looked to the red-eyed changelings he had imbued with his magic, all of which were beginning to stand up from their blood-tainted spots on the ground. "You two secure the entrance. If any should try to escape, share your freedom with them."

A pair of the red-eyed changelings hissed in reply as the former changeling guards made their way up to the hive's exit.

"As for the rest of you, follow Brutus. There are still many who need to be liberated!" And with that, the Shadow turned to face the deeper parts of the hive and dashed ahead with his red-eyed converts following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Brutus threw a punch and knocked down the changeling in front of him. Taking advantage of his opponent's position, Brutus was on top of him in an instant. With a quick lunge, the changeling's struggling stopped as green flowed from the pair of puncture wounds on its neck.<p>

"Proto!" Brutus looked up to see a changeling with its horn ablaze with green dive-bombing toward him. "He was my friend, you motherbucker!"

Brutus dashed to the side just in time for the vengeful changeling to miss his target and crash headfirst into the cave floor. Brutus jumped on top of the dazed changeling's back and pressed his hooves to its jaw and the back of its head. With a quick twist and a subsequent _crick_, the changeling's body slumped to the ground.

The galloping of hooves behind him caused Brutus to look behind him. A smile widened across his face as a small force of red-eyed changelings rapidly approached his position.

_The more, the merrier!_ Brutus made a rallying gesture towards the rest of the hive's cave. "Come on! There isn't much room left for them to hide!"

* * *

><p>Screams of panic echoed throughout the chamber in front the Shadow as he advanced towards a small alcoved entrance where he had sensed the fleeing younger changeling guard. He rounded the corner to enter the hollow, and had he not been on a mission of liberation he would have stopped in awe of what he saw. Dozens of columns of green glowing changeling incubation pods were stacked at least four stories high in the circular chamber, each of them containing an infant changeling. His eyes fell to see the younger changeling guard standing defensively in front of an older female.<p>

"Nurse Cilia, get out of here!" The adolescent changeling bared his fangs at the Shadow.

The female changeling looked to the guard in obstinately. "And leave the hatchlings and my duty as nurse? Never!" The hive nurse's attention turned to the dark alicorn that stood in the entryway. "Please! Spare the young ones," she pleaded. "Most haven't even learned to crawl yet! They're innocent!"

A grimace etched itself onto the Shadow's features. "Innocent? There is no such thing as innocence." As he spoke, the Shadow lifted his hoof blade-wielding arm. "And just like all others in this hive, they too must be liberated."

The nurse's eyes went wide. "No! Please, no!"

With a fluid motion of his hoof, the Shadow drew his blade and attacked.

* * *

><p>In the deepest part of the cave, several changelings were galloping through a narrow corridor. It had been no more than ten minutes since the two invaders had shown up, and they'd already made quick work of most of the hive.<p>

"Come on! This way!" Aphid shouted to the few fleeing changelings behind her.

"We can't just leave them, Aphid!"

The female changeling looked behind her to see a panting Notum as she ran. "You want to go back and get yourself killed, then be my guest! This secret passageway waits for no changeling."

Notum took a shaky breath as he galloped. "But my family-"

"Are likely dead already! We can mourn them later! For now, we need to get out of here!"

The group of changelings finally made its way to a small hole no more than two feet wide in diameter that led to another wider tunnel.

"This is our way out of here?" a female named Zephyr asked in slight disbelief.

"Well it's better than getting out of here as a red-eyed freak, so are we gonna go for it or not?"

"I'd... I'd like to go… first," a fourth changeling panted from behind them. All three looked back to see a changeling limping with a bleeding hind leg. "Is this the way out?"

"Yeah, yeah," Aphid said. "You gonna be alright?"

The fourth changeling nodded. "Yes, I will be. Thank you for your generosity." The changeling hobbled between the trio and approached the hole. "Oh, and I'd like to thank you for one last thing," the changeling said as he turned around to face them.

"Make it quick, we have to get out of here!" Notum looked behind himself at the cries that echoed through the tunnel.

"I'd like to thank you," the changeling said as his horn began to glow green. "For letting your guard down." With a burst of green magic, Brutus revealed himself and pounced on Zephyr.

"No!" Aphid could barely react before Brutus chomped into her friend's neck as Zephyr screamed in pain.

A glowing yellow shield flashed into existence behind Brutus that blocked the exit hole. Aphid looked behind her and her pupils shrank to pins at what she saw. Before her was the yellow-eyed alicorn lifting up a hoof that had a black gauntlet on it. With a swift motion of his hoof, a green-stained blade shot forth from the gauntlet. Aphid's heart began thumping wildly at the sight of the alicorn. She wanted to run, but to where?

Notum jumped in from of her and crouched defensively. "Go, Aphid! I'll hold him-AH!" Brutus leapt over Aphid and tackled Notum into the ground. Before the changeling could lift his face from the cave floor, Brutus grabbed the sides of his head. "W-wait! No!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Brutus began smashing the changeling's muzzle into the cave floor. Over. And over. And over.

Aphid couldn't breathe at the sight of Notum's face being bashed into the ground as a pool of green blood began to form where Notum's head was being hit.

_Move, Aphid! MOVE!_ Aphid turned around and charged up a shield-disrupting spell, but was met by a pair of bright yellow eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"This world is to be liberated," the Shadow replied. "And you changelings have the privilege of being the first to be freed."

Aphid's eyes widened as the blade was thrust into her underside. As the blade was withdrawn from her body, she slid to the floor and began crawling towards the shield-covered hole. With her final breath, she cried out, "Please! Someone- AHH!" The blade entered her again, this time cutting through the back. She reached for the shielded exit and pressed against it in vain hope. This time, the blade coldly slid across her throat and blood spurted from the wound. Aphid's hoof slid to the ground next to her body as she felt the life bleed out of her.

The Shadow looked up from his kill and nodded at Brutus. "Well done, Brutus. Now let's be off. There can't be many more left in this hive."

The Shadow stood in front of the tunnel that led to the hive's only exit, right where he'd been no more than an hour ago. He smiled at the mutilated forms that dotted the floor before him, some of which were beginning to stand up as his magic coursed through their being. Chrysalis' hive had been completely liberated.

_And these will be the first of many__,_ the Shadow thought triumphantly.

_I would certainly hope so, master, _Siphon's raspy voice piped up. _And I thank you for the excellent meal you granted me today._

_'Tis but the first course, my dear Siphon. Now enough of such thought._ The Shadow looked to where Brutus's horn was aglow as he manipulated a love pod. As Brutus's horn glowed red, the texture inside the pod shifted from its glowing green color to a vibrant red. Many more love pods would need to be manipulated if his force was to be large enough in a short amount of time.

The Shadow's victorious smile widened as he began his approach down to the floor below. _We have work to do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 3-Royal Inquiries**

**-Canterlot, Equestria-**

Twilight looked up at ceiling of Canterlot Castle's grand entrance hall. The marble pillars stood tall like unmoving guards over the white-and-periwinkle checkered floor. Intricately designed rugs and flawlessly clear windows only added to the royal grandeur of the hall. Twilight had seen this room so many times during her studying days, yet she never fully appreciated such opulence until she had been away from it for so long.

_Well, it's not like I've been gone for very long. _Twilight rolled her eyes in amusement at the thought. Last time she'd been in these halls was her alicorn coronation ceremony.

What was new to the atmosphere, however, was the drastic increase in guards that stood watch. A pair of golden-armored ponies stood at the ready every other yard along both walls. Even Shining Armor's wedding didn't have this much security detail. Twilight pursed her lips in thought as she scanned the lines of guards.

"Finally. Away from all those crowds," Rarity spoke up as she pushed a few loose hairs out of her eyes and back into her curly mane.

Rainbow Dash's eyebrow rose at the stylist. "I thought you were liked the bustling city, Rarity."

"There are bustling cities," Rarity retorted with a huff. "And then there are hordes. What we just endured, my dear, was a horde."

Applejack gave her unicorn friend a shrug. "Well, at least we made it."

"Twilight!"

All seven heads turned towards the end of the entry hall to see an armor-clad Shining Armor trotting up to them.

"Shining! How's it going, bee-bee-bee-eff-eff?" Twilight greeted with a smile. To her dismay, Shining did not reciprocate her happy attitude.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know what's going on?" Shining Armor inquired.

"Not really," Twilight replied. "We did hear about something called the Citadel Initiative, whatever that is."

Shining's facial features hardened. "Then for your own safety, you and your friends have to get out of here."

"What?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "But why? Think of all the parties we could be missing out on if we left!"

"I concur with Pinkie Pie," Rarity spoke up. "Aside from the partying, that is. But we are not leaving this castle until we find out what's going on."

Shining Armor's eyes darted back and forth as he considered his options. Finally he closed his eyes and gave a conceding sigh. "Fine. But as soon as you know what's happening, then you seven are to get out of Canterlot as soon as possible."

"We promise." Twilight looked back at her friends and they nodded in agreement. "If we are able, might we see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?"

"I'd imagine they are incredibly busy at the moment, but I will go ahead and see if they'll admit you into the throne room." Shining turned around and marched towards the throne room entrance on the far end of the hall with the others close behind. As the group approached the doors of the throne room, multiple voices could be heard from the other side, many of them sounding impatient or angry.

"Just give me a moment." With that, Shining cracked the door open as quietly as he could and walked in.

"But my stock will take days to move, your Highness!" one voice said in a frustrated tone. "I won't be able to get out in time for deadline."

"Then I recommend you leave behind your stock," a firm-sounding Princess Celestia responded. "It's either your life or your business, Mister Bushel."

A moment of silence pervaded the conversation.

"As you command, your _Highness_," Mr. Bushel said snidely.

Several pairs of eyes widened as Twilight and her friends listened in.

"That wasn't very nice," Fluttershy quietly commented.

"Yeah. What's that pony's beef?" Rainbow agreed.

The group of seven backed away from the doors as angry hoof clomps got nearer and nearer to the door. One of the doors flung open as an enraged melon orange unicorn with a straight leaf green mane and tail exited the throne room in a huff.

"So unfortunate that some value their business over their well-being," Celestia commented morosely. "What is it you need, Captain?"

"My sister and her friends seek an audience with you, Princess," Shining said.

"They may enter if they wish," Celestia called towards the door loud enough for the group of friends to hear her. Celestia's features lightened upon seeing the company of seven enter into the throne room from behind the door.

"Thank you for allowing us to speak with you, Princess." Twilight said as her friends bowed to the solar princess.

"I always have time for you and your friends, Twilight," Celestia smiled at the seven. "Now what is it you require?"

"We are wondering as to what exactly is going on here," Twilight stated bluntly.

"Yeah," Spike interjected. "What's with the huge crowds throughout the city?"

"We heard something about a Citadel Initiative, but that doesn't tell us a darn thing," Applejack added.

"And where's that huffy pony's food cart?" Pinkie asked. A few confused gazes turned in her direction. "What? I only had a few cupcakes on the train on the way here!"

Princess Celestia chuckled for a moment at the party pony's inquiry. "To answer your first question, I will fill you all in on the plan of action termed the Citadel Initiative."

"That doesn't sound very fun," Pinkie commented. "Sounds official and strict," she said in a lowered voice to imitate a commanding officer's.

"That's because it is, Miss Pie." Celestia rose from her throne and descended the steps to the ponies' level. "The Citadel Initiative is a safeguard should Canterlot come under a foreseeable threat."

"So why wasn't the Citadel Initiative ordered during the changeling attack?" Rainbow Dash asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"To Queen Chrysalis' credit, she did manage to sneak into the inner-most sanctum of Canterlot undetected. None of the Canterlot guard nor myself or Luna saw her as a danger until it was too late," Celestia said as she turned her head to Shining Armor. "Thankfully, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's love was able to blast them out of the city before the situation worsened."

Shining gave a short bow. "Nothing a guard wouldn't do for Equestria's defense, your Highness."

Rarity rubbed the bottom of her chin. "So what is the Citadel Initiative, exactly?"

The princess turned back to the group in front of her. "Simply put, a mass evacuation of all civilians and a call to all reserve guards to rush to Canterot's defense. With all non-combative ponies gone from the city, Canterlot becomes a fortress against attack, or, in other words, a citadel."

"That's actually part of the reason we came here, Princess," Fluttershy said.

Celestia's brow rose for a moment. "Oh? Then what reason do you have for being here?"

"We've solved a few o' the riddles we've been given," Applejack answered. "We were hoping that you'd be able ta help us out with what we've figured out, and what we haven't."

Celestia's face took on a determined look. "Then let's be off. We must discuss these-"

The doors at the end of the throne room burst open to reveal a panting white unicorn guard in golden armor. "Princess!"

All heads in the room shot towards the guard.

"What is it, Private Ivory?" Celestia inquired.

"We've hailed a balloon to land in the castle's courtyard. The balloon had several occupants when it landed."

The princess' eyebrows knit together. "Are they here to assist with the evacuation?"

"I'm afraid not, your Highness. Of the three in the balloon, the first was a unicorn by the name of Trixie Lulamoon."

"Trixie?" The Elements of Harmony bearers asked simultaneously.

"What's that braggy-mcbraggypants doing here?" Pinkie demanded, somewhat grumpily.

"I don't know, but the other two others in the balloon are changelings," The guard continued, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "One female, the other male. They say they seek an audience with you and Princess Luna."

Celestia looked down at Twilight and her friends. "We will discuss this later. Feel free to stay here in the castle. I will order accommodations to be made." She turned back to the guard. "Where are these changelings right now?"

"In the dungeons, your Highness," Ivory answered. "We arrested them and placed them in cells as soon as they got here. Princess Luna is outside the dungeons and is waiting for you."

_Changelings_, Celestia thought with malice. _They have some nerve to show up here._ "Very well. Take me to them."

**-Concordia, Eastern Griffon Kingdom-**

King Midas grimaced from his throne while his claws toyed idly with his signet ring. The golden emblazoned eagle on the ring tumbled about in the king's palm while its owner pondered his current situation. His kingdom was on the brink of war with his griffon neighbors to the west, no thanks to the power-mongering politicians in the courts.

_Who do they think they are? Stirring up chaos with whispers of western treachery. If I had my way I'd execute the lot of them._ But to do such a thing would mean nation-wide revolt. The griffons those courtesan-purchasing leeches represent would not be too happy if the politician they voted for were to suddenly lose his or her head.

Midas let out a small sigh of discontent as a steel-armored guard entered through the single gold door on the other side of the throne room.

"Your Highness," the guard declared with a bow. "Two griffons seek an audience with you. They refuse to leave the palace until they are granted their request."

"Let them come." Midas motioned a claw towards himself. "Do you know as to why they wish to see me?"

The griffon guard shook his head. The faint rattling of the reflective helmet bouncing off the guard's head amused the king, somewhat. "No, sire. However, they do have an object under a tarp. When asked as to what it was, they said it was for your eyes only."

King Midas' eyebrow rose. "Hmm. Secrecy. I could use a good guessing game as to their intent. Let them pass." He watched the guard turn to leave the throne room. "Oh, and guard, what is your name?"

The griffon's helmet sloshed about on his head as he turned his head to face the king. "Private Hawk, your Highness."

Midas' amber beak split into a smile. "Well, Private Hawk, tell the armory quartermaster to find you a tighter helmet. If he objects, say that I sent the request."

The guard replied with a smile of his own and gave a short bow. "Thank you, Your Highness." With that, he turned and left through the doorway.

A few moments later, two griffons entered the throne room. The black-furred female walked before the brown and black speckled male, who was carrying some sort of tarp-covered object on his back, along with a satchel that was looped around his neck.

The griffon king's eyes narrowed in contemplation at the two visitors as they bowed before him. "Rise." Midas elevated the palm of his claw, and the griffons obeyed his order.

"King Midas," the female addressed confidently. "My name is Gastrapheta. This is my partner, Heron Gullwing. Given the tensions between the Eastern and Western Griffon kingdoms, I can imagine that war is a possibility that has not been ignored.

Midas nodded. "Your assumptions are correct, miss Gastrapheta. But what does this have to do with your appearance before me?"

"We do not wish for conflict, either, Your Highness, however, should war ignite between our two countries, then it might help if we had a technological advantage on our side."

The king's olive green eyes narrowed at the pair whilst he stroked the bottom of his beak. "And what is this technology you speak of? If you do not desire civil war, then why create a technology such of a kind that would be used in battle?"

"It is always a positive aspect to be prepared for any given situation. Wouldn't you agree?"

Midas nodded. "Very well. What is it you wish to show me?"

Heron reached an arm behind his back, grabbed the covered object and laid it on the marble floor. "Your Majesty, should war arise, this invention will revolutionize long-range warfare. We give you…" Heron threw off the tarp to reveal the invention. "The crossbow."

The king scrunched his eyebrows at the device. It looked like a bow mounted on top of an elongated wooden block with some sort of rectangular hole cut out of the middle of it. On the sides near the front were two angular devices that were connected to the bowstring at the head of a narrow slit that lined the sides of the crossbow. Finally, on the underside was a thin curved piece of wood protruding from the thinned-out rear of the device.

"Intriguing," the king said, in responce to Gastra and Heron's excitement. "But I fail to see its practicality as a tool of distance warfare."

Gastra held up an outstretched claw. "Ah, but there is more to the crossbow than meets the eye. Heron, load an arrow into the crossbow."

Upon his partner's order, Heron opened the satchel around his neck and pulled out a rectangular wooden block and an iron-tipped arrow.

The king watched in curiosity as Heron pushed the arrow against the springs inside the block until the arrow was locked just inside the block. Heron positioned the crossbow at his chest, then took hold of the angled grips and pulled the bowstring back until it was held in place by a single hook-like device. Heron then pushed the open end of the wooden block through the bottom opening in the middle of the contraption. A _click_ sounded from the crossbow as the block was inserted all the way. The arrow appeared in firing position in front of the bowstring.

"The arrows are fed into the crossbow by what we call a magazine," Gastra explained as she pointed to the block at the bottom. "A magazine can hold up to seven arrows and is easily portable. Much more so than a quiver. Give a griffon archer three magazines and he could hold more than twice the amount of arrows most archers utilize in a battle. In addition to this, our crossbow can fire faster, hit harder, and reload faster than most griffon archers can shoot. A fresh recruit would be able to challenge even the most experienced of archers within two weeks of being acquainted with this weapon."

Midas' eyes scanned the crossbow. "But how does it fire the arrows?"

Gastra and Heron exchanged a look. "Umm, your Highness, would it be appropriate if we discharged the weapon inside the throne room? It's not exactly a firing range."

Midas stood up from his throne, the pair of griffons' eyes widening at the sudden move. "It is alright, Gastrapheta. I am merely searching for a good target." The king paced the wall of the room and glanced at each of the busts of griffons that stood on guard at the foot of the walls. "Aha!" Midas pointed to a bust of a stern-looking griffon with swept back head feathers and a small crack on the top of his beak. "Here you go. Take a shot at Senator Broadwings."

Gastra's eyebrows rose as the king returned to his throne. "Uh, your Highness? He's my regional representative in the senate."

Midas waved his hand dismissively. "He commissioned a new bust of himself to be erected a few weeks ago. It'll be received within a few days. Besides, it's not every day you get to deface a government figure's image without consequences. Especially in the presence of your king."

Heron gave a shrug as he held up the crossbow's sights to his eye. "Well, I don't have a problem with it. Prepare to be impressed, Your Majesty."

"I'm looking forward to it," Midas said as he folded his claws expectedly.

Heron looked down the pair of rear sights and aligned them with the single front sight. Senator Broadwings' face was going down. Heron grinned as he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Heron looked down at the weapon for a moment and realigned the sights. He pulled the trigger again. Still nothing.

_What the-? What's going on?_ Heron's heartbeat suddenly doubled as he kept pulling the trigger, only for Broadwings' stern visage to remain intact.

"Having problems, are we?" King Midas questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, your Highness," Gastra was quick to say as she hurried over to Heron. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm pulling the trigger but it's not working," Heron whispered back.

"Did you make sure the string isn't too lax?"

Heron nodded in reply.

"Is the magazine correctly loaded?"

"You saw me load the damn thing," Heron quietly defended himself through a clenched beak. "I did everything all right."

"Did you turn off the safety?"

"I would think I'd know if I turned off the safe-" Heron's claw flew over the safety switch next to the trigger and felt it turn from its previous position. His eyes slowly crept towards Gastra's. The rage-filled look she was giving him made his gaze shoot straight back to the sights' alignment.

Gastra turned to give the king a smile as she gave Heron some space to shoot. "Just forgot to turn off the safety, your Highness."

King Midas gave a short chuckle. "Ah. Well then, commence with the destruction of the senator's bust."

_Okay. Let's do it right this time. _Heron shouldered the weapon, lined up the sights and pulled the trigger.

_Thnk! _The crossbow's string shot forward and propelled the arrow towards the bust. The arrow bounced off the statue's eye and dropped to the floor. The bust tumbled off the pillar and crashed to the ground.

The king clapped his claws as stone chunks flew across the floor as the bust collided with the marble floor. "Excellent work, you two. This… crossbow, as you called it, certainly has potential. If you wouldn't mind, I would like the blueprints and the model of your crossbow for future testing. In exchange for the designs, you both will be granted a patent for the crossbow's design as well as a percentage for all the weapon's sales."

Heron and Gastra immediately looked at each other and swapped elated grins.

"What's ours is yours, King Midas." Gastra said with a quick bow. "We will get you the designs by tomorrow morning."

"Good," Midas said with a nod. "However, there is one more thing I ask of you."

"Name it, sir."

"That you tell no one of what transpired here," Midas' tone turned serious as he spoke. "Your invention must remain a secret. Should war break out, then we could not allow the Western kingdom access to this technology."

Heron nodded. "We won't say anything if you won't."

"Excellent," Midas said. "You two are free to go. I look forward to seeing your blueprints in the morning. Remember, no one can hear even the slightest whisper of what occurred here."

Gastra linked two claws together in the shape of an o and traced them across her mouth. "Our beaks are sealed, your Highness."

"Very good. Now go. I have more meetings to attend to," Midas dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardians of Light: A Shadow Rises**

**Chapter 4: Council, Counsel**

**-Malakh Kingdom: 10,000 Years Before Discord's Imprisonment-**

Morning Light surveyed the circular council chamber with an assured smirk. Each malakh had brought their ideas on how to properly conduct the annual Worship ceremony that was to take place in a few weeks. He knew that his idea would be chosen. How could it not be? Anyone could, and would, identify his plan's brilliance.

Across the polished onyx floor, a single malakh in a white toga stood up from his gold seat. "Seeing as how all of us are present and accounted for, let's get started, shall we?"

"Agreed, Councilor Concord," a second malakh, Councilor Lighted Path replied. "Any volunteers to present their plans first?"

Morning repressed the urge to stand up first. _Well let's see what the others have in mind first. Wouldn't be much of a discussion if I presented the best one first._

"I would like to try first."

All ten heads turned to the southern side of the circle of chairs to see a curly black haired malakh raise his hand.

"Very well, Clarity." Coucilor Path addressed the youngest member of the Apostolate. "What is your proposition?"

Clarity stood up from his seat and scanned the faces of the councilors as he spoke. "I propose a feast in celebration of the One's glory. Foodstuffs and drinks from all corners of creation; grapes, cranberries, exotic meats, boiled jongi eggs, yuka milk, all the richest consumables can be presented as an offering to the One. Showcasing the things He has created and praising him for it at the same time."

"Magnificent," Concord spoke up. "Now I'm hungry for some lunch."

"Ah, but Concord, the day is still quite young," Morning reminded his fellow councilor. "It'd be unwise to eat a second meal so soon after the first."

Concord's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "But Clarity's proposal sounded so delicious!"

A few chuckles were heard around the circle of councilors at the exchange.

"As much as a grand feast sounds, councilor Clarity, I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that such a display would not be enough." Councilor Path looked around at the other council members and was greeted by agreeing nods.

Clarity sat back down in his seat with a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Very well."

The malakh sitting next to Clarity, one in a brown cloak and a leather tunic with matching leggings gave the despondent malakh a kind look. "It was a fine idea, Clarity. Just not what the others had in mind."

Clarity shot the malakh an appreciative grin. "Thank you, councilor Benign."

Benign Judgment nodded back at the young councilor and then turned to address the others. "Is there anyone else that would like to present their ideas?"

Morning Light slowly raised his hand with a soft yet confident smile on his face.

"Councilor Light, you have the floor," Concord gestured to the eager malakh.

Morning rose from his seat and looked around at the councilors. "My dear friends, we all know the grandeur of the annual Worship ceremony. Feasts, delights, songs, and plays have become the norm. Something that I wish to change for this year." Morning inspected a few of the intrigued faces among the councilors before continuing. "This year, the Worship will have a certain gravitas attached to it. The One's creation of the universe is no simple feat, so it seems frivolous to me that such a grand accomplishment be met with simple parties. Nay, I say! This year, we will reciprocate His creation with creations of our own. Gifts of appreciation for our Lord rather than mere indulgences on our behalf, I believe, would be the best way of expressing our thanks."

The proposition was met with a brief period of silence as each councilor thought over Morning's idea while the malakh sat back down. Moments later, several began clapping. Then a few more joined in agreement. Soon, almost all council was applauding the plan, albeit with hesitation from a few.

"That is certainly going to be a hard one to beat," Benign Judgment, one of the few to not applaud, spoke up as the clapping died down. "Is there anyone else that would like to offer their ideas?"

A sheepish hand from Councilor Silent Night rose up.

"Yes, Councilor? What is your plan for Worship?" Morning asked while trying to hold back a proud smile.

"Well… it's not as grand as Clarity's idea nor is it as meaningful as Morning's," Silent murmured bashfully while she absentmindedly tugged a lengthy strain of her raven black hair. "But I suppose it's kind of related to Morning's."

"So speak up, then," Morning encouraged. "What is it?"

Silent's eyes darted back and forth as he looked at the faces of the awaiting councilors. "I suggest that the One create a new world. A world with living creatures to enjoy His creation and praise Him for it, just as we would praise Him for giving the opportunity to so many creatures to revel in his work. We were created to serve and praise the One, so why not create more beings to praise Him?"

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the council chamber. All council members looked around the room the One's response filled the chamber.

"So it shall be," a thick and authoritative voice echoed throughout the room.

The thunder instantly subsided and left the councilors to wonder in the wake of the One's approval.

"I guess that settles it, then." Councilor Concord finally broke the silence. "We will happily await the day in which the One will reveal a sample of His power once again, this time with the creation of a new world. And seeing how any further debate would prove useless, this council session is adjourned."

As the councilors began to leave, only one malakh had stayed frozen in a state of disbelief as he slouched in his golden seat. Morning Light could only process what had just happened. He had the support of the majority of the council, had put more thought into his plan than Silent probably had, and what's more, he wouldn't be able to show the One what he was capable of creating.

Morning shook his head as he got up from his seat. It was going to be a long walk home.

**-Canterlot: Present Day-**

Celestia wore a stone-like face as she trotted down the hallway that led towards the dungeons. The castle's cells mostly stayed empty nowadays since the crime rate in Canterlot was low, as always, but today the dungeon had two new residents, likely to be permanent residents if Celestia had her way.

_Whatever those changelings want, it can't be anything good. What good can come of a changeling anyway?_ The solar alicorn thought with a sneer. _They should be kept down there like the no-good, deceiving, love-draining parasites they are._

Celestia approached a finely polished wooden door at the end of the hall. Her horn lit up bright yellow for a moment and the magically-encased door swung open. The door gave way to a view of a stone staircase that descended into the bowels of Canterlot's castle.

The solar princess' grim visage remained as she started down the staircase and closed the door behind her. Canterlot castle's ornate walls and decorations were instantly replaced by crumbly and ill-maintained stone masonry as Celestia resumed her journey to the dungeon. Flickering torches illuminated her path every few yards while their shadows danced along the cobblestone floor and walls. Finally, Celestia reached a second door at the bottom of the staircase and was greeted by a thick iron door. On the both sides of the door were two large handles and in the center was a hollowed out hole just large enough for a unicorn's horn. Celestia's horn lit up once again as the two handles were surrounded in a yellow magical glow. Both handles turned downwards simultaneously as Celestia worked her magic. Letting go of the handles, Celestia then pointed her horn towards the hole in the door. In the same fashion she opened the chamber that held the Elements of Harmony, she inserted her horn into the opening and charged up a particular spell. Just like with the Elements' chamber, only a specific spell could open the prison door. Using that spell, one that only she, Luna, and the prison guards knew, a blast of purple magic shot from her horn into the hole. Celestia retracted her horn and stepped back from the door as the magic did its work, the purple aura extending from the hole and stretching along the doors' crease. Upon reaching the top and bottom, the magic faded out. The heavy doors slowly opened to reveal a long corridor lined with cell doors, one of which Princess Luna was standing outside of.

Luna looked from the door to see her sister walking into the main cell chamber. "Glad you could make it so soon, Celestia."

"Have you talked with the prisoners yet?" Celestia's brow furrowed as she spoke.

"Not yet," Luna replied. "But now that you have arrived, we may begin with the interrogation."

"I don't really think an interrogation will be needed," a female voice spoke from inside the cell through the small barred window in the middle of the steel door.

A field of blue magic enveloped the cell door as Luna pulled the door open. Celestia looked into the room to see two changelings, one standing in the center of the smooth stone room with the other laid out on the ground, sulking.

"Did either of us give you permission to speak, changeling?" Celestia walked into the room, with her gaze hardening at the sight of the insect-like equines.

The standing one spoke up. "No, Your Majesty. You didn't."

Luna's brows rose at the formal address. "What are your names?"

"My name is Cipha," the first one put a hoof to her chest and then pointed it to the changeling that was lying on his belly in the corner. "And his name is Fang."

Celestia's eyes travelled to Fang and took on a curious look at his sullen complexion. "Not having a very good day, Fang?"

Fang's eyes rose at the Equestrian princess' taunt. "Something like that," he grumbled.

"Princess, please. He's been through enough today," Cipha interjected. "Leave the questions to me."

Celestia turned her head to look down at Cipha. "Quite a noble gesture, Cipha. Tell me, what is it that has your companion in such a troubled state?"

Cipha's eyes darted down to the floor for a moment before rising to Celestia's. "That's part of the reason we're here. Believe me when I say we mean no hostility towards Equestria."

Luna walked into the cell and stood alongside her sister. "Forgive our doubting of your words, but an explanation would very appreciated."

Cipha retold how following the failed Canterlot attack, during which Celestia tensed at the mention of the assault, food had started to decline in Chrysalis' hive. How within no more than two years, the hive's citizens were borderline starving. Then Cipha told of how Chrysalis had discovered a creature that promised help to get food for the hive in return for its freedom.

"The Shadow?" Luna inquired, to which Cipha nodded.

"We had our suspicions about the creature, but we never acted upon them until it was too late," Cipha said with a twinge of regret.

Despite being a changeling, for whom lying was a second nature, Celestia didn't detect any falsehood in her words. Perhaps they aren't here to cause harm after all. "Was it just you and Fang that conducted the search?"

"No, Princess. There was a third changeling named Chassis with us." Cipha resisted the urge to see what Fang's reaction was to the traitor's name.

"And where is this Chassis right now?" Luna inquired.

"I was going to get to that part later." Cipha didn't want to dwell on Chassis for any longer than she needed to for Fang's sake. "Can we return to where I'd left off?"

Luna gave a nod. "Very well."

"So, that's when we were sent to Ponyville on orders to find a unicorn and bring him or her to the mountain where the creature was being held," Cipha resumed. "We stayed at a rental home for a couple of days during our search and attended a party thrown by… Pinkie Pie, I think."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, she is Ponyville's resident partier. Was it for any particular reason you went to that party?"

"She threw it for us, actually," Cipha answered. "As a kind of 'Welcome to Ponyville' party."

"And that's where you met Miss Lulamoon?" Luna asked.

Cipha nodded. "Yes, we met Trixie at the party and offered her help to catalogue data on experimental pegasus flight patterns in the mountains."

Celestia's gaze burned into the changeling's. "So you tricked her into going with you."

Cipha gave a guilty sigh. "Yes, we tricked her into going with us. But we had no idea what to expect when we got to the mountain."

Luna's brows scrunched together. "So what happened up on that mountain?"

"We found Queen Chrysalis and the captain of the guard, Raspian, there. They led us to the location of the creature's imprisonment whereupon we revealed our true selves to Trixie."

"So then Trixie freed the Shadow?" Celestia asked.

"She did. Kind of loud when she did it, too," Cipha answered, while rubbing her ear with a hoof for emphasis.

Celestia gave the changeling a neutral reaction. "And then what happened?"

"To her credit, Trixie did try to escape in the face of it all. Fang and I took off after her upon being ordered to do so by our queen. When we had caught up to her and wrestled her back into submission, Fang went back to go tell Chrysalis of our success," Cipha turned back around to face Fang, whereupon his features tightened in fury.

Celestia followed Cipha's eyes and looked down at the fuming changeling. "So what did you find there, Fang? Your queen asking the Shadow for her next orders?"

Fang bared his teeth at the assumption. "When Chassis didn't followed us after Trixie, I knew something was wrong. As soon as Trixie was recaptured, I got back to that cavern as quick as I could. That's when I found them."

"Them?" Celestia asked.

"Chassis standing over our queen," Fang replied while his face contorted into a look of barely restrained rage. "With her blood staining his fangs."

Both princesses' eyes widened.

"Queen Chrysalis is dead?" Celestia didn't know whether to feel relieved or deeply saddened by the revelation.

"By her own subject's betrayal," Fang growled. "I ran from that cave and yelled for Cipha and Trixie to get into the balloon and to be ready to leave. As I ran, I heard Chassis screaming after me that he was going to feed on us just like Chrysalis."

Luna gave the changeling a sympathetic look. "And that's when you arrived at Canterlot?"

"Yes," Fang replied. "Not like we had much of a choice with Trixie steering the balloon."

Celestia and Luna exchanged looks.

"Sister, might we discuss this in more detail else-?" Luna asked.

"If you want to just keep us in this dungeon while that traitor remains unpunished," Fang interrupted, "Then you can just say it."

"Fang!" Cipha hissed, before turning back to the Equestrian rulers. "I'm sorry, Princesses. We've been through a lot today. But if your prior experience with our kind influences what you decide our fates to be, then I am fine with that. Then, at least one of our sins would be atoned for."

Celestia regarded the changelings with an emotionless gaze for a moment as she thought, then, with a sigh, Celestia relaxed her face and gave the changelings a soft look. "With the evidence you have presented, I will not keep you here in this cell during your time in Canterlot."

Fang and Cipha glanced at each other in confusion. "Um, Princess...?" Cipha began.

"Rather, you two will stay in one of the castle's guest rooms under house arrest." Celestia's tone grew more serious as she spoke. "Neither of you will leave the room unless given permission to do so, and if you are out of the room, you will be accompanied by an elite squad of the royal guard wherever you go. But if you are caught out of the room without your security escort, let's just say the consequences will be quite dire. Do I make myself clear?"

Cipha nodded. "Crystal, Your Majesty."

Celestia's gaze shot to an unresponsive Fang. "Am. I. Clear?"

"Transparently, Princess," Fang finally answered.

Satisfied, Celestia backed away from the changelings. "Very well. You are to remain here while we fetch a squad of guards to lead you to your room," she said, with a quick glance at Luna. "We will come by your quarters later to see how well you're accommodating."

With that, Celestia and Luna walked out of the cell and closed the door behind them. Moments later, the two sisters were climbing the stairs back into the castle, away from the newly reclosed and magically sealed iron door.

"Have some of the servants prepare a guest room," Celestia ordered as she ascended the stairs.

"Are you sure it's the best idea to keep them in the castle?" Luna asked.

Celestia stopped to look back at her sister. "You know as well as I that these are strange times with troubling days ahead. Those changelings may prove useful in the future."

Luna thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Very well, then. Shall I see how Miss Lulamoon is handling things?"

"It would be a good decision to do so," Celestia stated thoughtfully. She'd almost forgotten about the unicorn. "She's probably had a traumatic experience as well. It would do her well to have some company."

"And of Twilight and her friends?"

"I will see to them." Celestia resumed her climb up the stairs towards the door at the top. "We have matters that are in need of discussion."


End file.
